Hawaii
by Oscared
Summary: Short dialogue fic about one brother taking care of the other in a stressful time.  Hurt!Sick!Dean and Gruff!Caring!Sam


A/N: Set early S5. Obviously before Dean found out about Michael.

This is my first attempt at writing a fic composed solely of dialogue. I was unsure about how to indicate a pause without changing speakers. In this case, I just threw in simple ellipses (...) to show a pause.

**Hawaii**

"Do you want me to pull it out?"

"No, I want you to leave it in there. _Of course _I want you to pull it out!"

"I can't see if you won't sit still."

"I don't want you to look at it, I want you to _pull it out!_"

"Dean...stop. Stop moving."

"Pull. It. Out."

...

"That's not fair. I've lost a lot of blood."

"I could out-stare you any day. You're too fidgety. Let me look at it so I can make sure that if I do pull it out, you're not going to bleed out everywhere."

...

"Don't make that noise. You're freaking me out."

"It's really deep..."

"Sam. I swear to God... Pull it out now or... Arrrgh! Sonovabitch!"

"Got it."

"Thanks. Gah... I...figured."

"Hey, you okay?"

...

"Dean?"

...

"Dean, wake up. C'mon, man."

...

"Oh, no. No, no, no! Don't do that."

"Stop...touching it."

"I'm not. I'm not touching it at all. Hey. Hey, c'mon. Take a deep breath through your nose."

"Fuck...you."

"Nice. And...gross."

...

"S'freezing in here."

"No. It's not."

"That fucking hurts, Sam."

"I know. Sorry. Just a couple more. Try to think of someplace warm."

"What?"

"Think of lounging on the hot sand in Hawaii or something."

"Never been."

"Doesn't matter. Imagine it."

"Why?"

"Because if you think of someplace warm, you might stop shivering and I can finish these last couple stitches faster, all right?"

"God. D'you always have to be such a bitch?"

"I'm not... Just try to lie still, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. 'Cause I'm doing this on pur—argh, fuck, that one hurt."

"Don't puke again."

"Again, very helpful...g'ugh."

"How you holding up?"

"I...gotta lie down."

"'Kay. Hold on."

...

"Take a deep breath, Dean."

"Really...gotta lie...down."

"Slowly. Shit...you weigh a ton."

...

"Deep breaths, Dean."

"I am."

"You're not. You're hyperventilating."

"Mmmfguh."

"Exactly."

...

"Done. You still with me?"

"Mmm."

...

"Dean?"

"Yeah."

"Get under the covers."

"Mmm."

"Want me to help you put your shirt on?"

"...no."

"Then get under the covers and get warm."

"Shit."

"What?"

"D'we go swimming?"

"What? No."

"S'not funny. M'soaked."

"It's sweat. Get under the covers already. Jesus."

"I need a towel."

...

"Ow."

"It's a towel. I doubt it did any permanent damage."

"You can be a real prick sometimes, Sam."

...

"Hey? You okay?"

"No. I'm soaked and I'm fucking freezing."

"What?"

"I'M FREEZING."

"I can't hear you with the blankets over your face."

"Then stop asking me questions."

"What?"

...

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"What are you going to use now?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk?"

...

"I don't think I'll need a blanket tonight. Feels like Hawaii in here."

"You've never been."

"I've seen pictures."

"I wanna go."

"To Hawaii?"

...

"Dean?"

"Ugh."

"If you're going to be sick, don't puke in the bed."

"Thanks for the tip. Asshole."

"Again, you're welcome."

...

"Where you going?"

"To puke in the toilet. Wanna come hold my hair back?"

"Uh, thanks, I'll pass."

...

"Changed your mind?"

"I brought you water, jerk."

"Thanks. And while you're bringing me things..."

"What d'you want?"

"Sweater. Parka. Something."

"It's a thousand degrees in here."

"Says you."

"Says the thermostat."

...

"What's this?"

"It's mine. You bled all over yours."

"I feel like I'm wearing the hulk's clothes. When d'you get so fucking big?"

"I've always..."

...

"Oh, Jesus Christ, Dean..."

"Sorry."

"I know...it's...it's all right."

"You were gonna do laundry anyway, right?"

"Sure."

...

"You know what we should do, Sammy?"

"I think _you_ should keep your head positioned over the toilet."

"Funny. You're real funny. I'll remember that next...the...uh...the next time you're in this position."

"Yeah, yeah. What should we do?"

"Go to Hawaii. For real."

"Yeah, okay."

"M'serious."

"Your teeth chatter any harder you're going to chip a tooth."

"Stop changing the subject."

"I'm think it's relevant."

"Hawaii, Sam."

"Fine. We'll go to Hawaii. After the world has come to an end, we'll all pack our suitcases and head to Hawaii. Now, just...turn around."

...

"You ready to go back to bed?"

"Maybe you should just shoot me."

"Little melodramatic."

"M'serious. You may not be able to die. But I can."

"Can we not have this discussion?"

_*shrug*_

"If I kill you, we'll never get to Hawaii. And you know I'm not going alone."

"That's the spirit."

"Drink."

"No. Hawaii is our carrot."

"Carrot? Drink that."

"Not unless you want to see it all over your sasquatch-sized hoodie. You know, the carrot in front of the horse?"

"I wish I had taped this conversation."

"I know what I'm saying."

"Take a sip, at least."

...

"Thank you."

"God, I feel like shit."

"Getting shot will do that to you."

"Why does my head hurt so much?"

"I don't know. Get some sleep. We'll re-evaluate tomorrow."

"Great."

"You getting warmer? You're not shivering as hard."

"I'm serious, Sammy."

"What? Your head that bad?"

"No. Yes... But I mean, Hawaii. I'm thinking about Hawaii."

"I'm sorry I ever brought it up."

"Really. I'm not fucking around."

"You sure your head's okay?"

"Stop."

"All right. We'll go to Hawaii."

"An oral contract is binding."

"That's...wow."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"Sorry about your hoodie."

"S'okay. You're gonna buy me a new one."

"In Hawaii?"

"In Hawaii."


End file.
